colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolf
History Alice grew up as a "Army brat" on a U.S. Army base in Germany, born of a soldier wolf father and a German doberman mother. After getting an Associate Degree in Crimnal Law at a university in Munich, she returned to the United States to work for a law firm her father's brother started in Santa Cruz. One day when Alice was driving down a back road (a shortcut to save time) she witnessed a small round spaceship hurling towards her. Although the space vessel missed her car, it caused her to turn off the road and over a high ledge, crashing in the revene below. The spaceship also crashed and burned up completely, but not before its sole passanger, a ghost-like genderless alien named Shodata, escaped unharmed. A udellian from halfway across the galaxy, Shodata soon found Alice's dying body in her car's wreckage. Feeling remorse and guilt for causing the crash, Shodata entered Alice's body and began to repair it. Within minutes, all of Alice's crushed bones and shattered organs morphed back to normal. In saving her life, Shodata was now permanantly merged with Alice, their DNA's merged together yet each still retaining their separate minds and intelligence. After reading Alice's mind, Shodata soon learned English and began communicating with her in her mind. Alice soon discovered that she had many strange new powers as a result of her merger with Shodata. The two became fast friends with Shodata acting as a mentor to Alice, training her in how to use her new superpowers for the cause of good. At first, Alice wanted to register with the U.N. Bureau of Superheroes, but then realized that if she did that the U.S. military might imprison her because of the alien co-existing in her doberman-wolf hybrid body. That is when she and Shodata decided to fight crime as a vigilante, and use the name Lone Wolf. She began her secret crime fighting career in Santa Cruz, but now spends much time in Colmaton, especially since she became close friends with Ji-Lin Hue (Crimson Cur). Powers and Abilities Powers Thanks to her co-joining with the alien Shodata (see History) Alice has the ability to fly, pass through solid objects and morph into any object or form. Thanks to her merged body, Shodata can also access any furson's mind through Alice touching them, reading it and/or erasing selected memories. Shodata can also use Alice's touch to stun any furson (kind of like Mr. Spock's Vulcan neck pinch). Abilities Weaknesses Since Alice and Shodata are a joined form, each has their own conscious mind working, which sometimes leads to arguments and confusion. Having a constant 'voice' in her head annoys Alice at times, although Shodata is very friendly and supportive of her. Alice sometimes has a short, explosive temper and often acts without thinking (or listening to Shodata's advice). Alice can become unconscience although Shodata never can, which means in an emergency Shodata can take control of Alice's body and move her arms, legs and head. Shodata has far too much respect for her to override Alice's natural control of her body, which means Shodata allows Alice to rush into action even when she's wrong. Shodata still has much to learn about life on Earth and is rather naive about furson behavior. Paraphernalia Equipment None Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Unregistered Heroes Category:Canine Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Alien Characters